Family Matters
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: A year after Ziva's departure, Tony's life is finally getting back on track and dare he say it normal. However, his father's impending nuptials are about to cause him more trouble than ever before. And DiNozzo Sr. isn't just throwing his son for a loop this time!
1. Prologue

It was a relatively average day at the office for Gibbs and his team. It had been days since they solved their last case and now he had everyone busy updating paper work. Tony spun absent mindedly in his chair, a pen secured between his upper lip and nose, in a duck faced fashion. Bishop sat across from him as she and Abby were supposed to be sorting recorded DNA samples that had been dropped earlier in the week. However, in reality they were shopping online. Gibbs stayed in his office doing, well whatever it is Gibbs does on slow days. That only left McGee, who was going to be late, due to the fact that Delilah was moving the rest of her stuff from his apartment after she broke off their engagement. As the team continued their work, Gibbs ventured out into bullpen, just as the elevator opened.

From the elevator a woman emerged, her green eyes darting around the room, obviously looking for someone. She was slender, probably in her mid-thirties, dressed impeccably well, and held a small Louis Viton clutch by her side. Her long dark hair was curled slightly at the ends and bounced as she walked towards the group.

"Can we help you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," she responded "I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo. Can you direct me to him, please?"

Having taken an immediate interest in the bombshell that had walk into the office, Tony jumped right up, "I'm Anthony DiNozzo!"

"No you're not," the beauty laughed, "You're too young and handsome to even pass as my father. Now, please, can you show me to his office?"

"As flattering as that is miss, I'm the only Anthony DiNozzo here," Tony remarked.

"Sweetie, you're cute, and I know I'm good looking and single, but pretending to be my father isn't going to score you a date," she chided.

"No, ma'am" Tony replied through his teeth, "I am the only man who works here by that name." He stood gripping the edge of his desk.

"Alright, buddy, this has gone on long enough. I'm tired of playing this charade. Haha, you win, now please point me in the direction of my father and no one gets hurt, got it," she slammed her hands to the desk, her nose almost touching Tony's.

"Oh good," an all too familiar voice broke the concentration of both strangers, "my two favorite children in the same room! Sorry I'm a bit late to the family party." DiNozzo Sr. smiled.

"What?! Dad what are you saying?" both replied in almost the same tone of voice, "Dad? He's not your dad! He's my dad! WHAT?!"

"Surprise…?!" their father shrugged, setting of a tangent of yelling and expressive arm gestures. All eyes turned to the squabble in the middle of the room, especially as the commotion grew.

"DiNozzos, my office, now!" Gibbs commanded, whirling his finger above his head for them to follow. He had had enough of this distraction, and boy did Tony Sr. have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Like Brother, Like Sister

Once they had all entered Gibbs' office, he sat them down, and let Senior begin his tale. It turns out that shortly after the discovery of the impending birth of his future child, he went over to New Jersey to bond with some old friends. One drink led to another, and drinks led to kissing, kissing resulted in sex, and then that night his second child would be conceived. However, Senior wouldn't find out until after the birth that he not only had a son, but also a daughter. He worked very hard to keep both families happy and hidden away from each other. Senior always hoped that one day he could join them together, but with Tony's mother dying, his daughter moving away, Tony leaving for boarding school, and all of his business, it just never seemed happened. Not until today, when he decided that he wanted both of his lovely children at his wedding.

"So let me get this straight," Tony sighed as he paced the floor, hands running over his face, "I have had a sister my ENTIRE life and YOU never thought to tell me."

"Hey, it's not like I've been in the know, this whole time!" Tony's sister shook her head, "It' like the freaking, _Parent Trap_, in here!"

"Original or Lindsay Lohan version?" Tony turned to the brunette.

"Does it matter, it's the same premise," she retorted, "But that's beside the point!" She returned her attention to their father.

"It just never seemed like the right time," Senior shrugged, "I couldn't just drop this on you guys!"

"But, you did!" Tony replied with a snarky tone.

"Dad, still, it's not fair to keep this from us! I mean hell, I thought he was hitting on me when I first walked into the room!" the woman screamed, letting a slight Jersey accent slip.

"Victoria, please, don't yell! You know I hate it when my little girl shouts at me!" he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Now Tony," he turned to his son, "did you hit on your sister?"

"Ew, dad, don't say it like that. I didn't know she was my sister," Tony stopped pacing, "Oh God, Dad, what if we started dating!"

"Ewwww, you are so right! Dad what would you have done if we had met up, dated, fallen in love and were engaged! Did you want me to risk having sex with my brother! We share DNA, you sicko!" she agreed, sounding a lot like her brother!

"Tony! Tori! Please!" DiNozzo Senior yelled, jumping between them.

A chuckle broke from across the room, it was Gibbs. He hadn't said a word the entire time until that very moment. "Really, senior, Tony and Tori, that's creative! Hell, they're basically twins. Well, Miss Tori, tell me about yourself."

"I love, movies, live theatre, and food. I'm a classically trained ballerina, and I'm very well versed in other styles of dance. I went to Julliard and studied in not only dance, but singing and acting as well. Now, I currently own and teach at a Conservatory for children and teens." Tori smiled, "It's so nice too meet you Agent Gibbs." She offered him her hand.

"And you Tori DiNozzo," he grinned back, accepting the hand shake, "Now, if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with your father about the commotion he caused in my bullpen. I feel like Tony still has something he'd like to say. If you do, please stay, if not feel, free to take a seat at Tony's desk."

"I think I'll step out. You wouldn't like to see me when I'm angry," she giggled, "Thank you Agent Gibbs.

As Tori stepped out of the office, all eyes shot towards her. She knew better than to blush, that showed embarrassment, and embarrassment meant weakness. With forced confidence, she entered the room of strangers and took her place at Tony's desk. She scanned over its messy contents and it looked a too eerily like her own. Tori picked up a pen and began twiddling it in her fingers, before placing it between her lip and nose. Abby and Bishop sat across from her, mouths gaping, both noticing how similar the two siblings were.

"I'm Tori," she smiled at the gawking women.

"What?" Bishop responded snapping out of her trance.

"Tori, that's my name," the female DiNozzo replied with a bit of hesitance and an underlying Tony tone in her voice.

"Hi Tori! I'm Abby," the Goth bubbled, bounding over to hug her "It's so exciting to meet Tony's secret sister."

"Ya, it's pretty exciting to meet my secret brother too." Tori rolled her eyes and releasing herself from Abby's hug, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just a lot for me to process right now! I mean, hell, I thought I was an only child my entire life!"

Then as if on cue the elevator bell rang and the doors opened to reveal a very distraught Tim McGee. He looked disheveled, tie crooked, eyes puffy, and computer sloppily slung over his shoulder in a bag.

"Hey McGee," Abby and Bishop, said in unison, trying to give him reassuring smiles.

"Hey Bishop, Hi Abby" he waved slightly giving them his best happy face. This break up had been rough on McGee. He couldn't deny that he saw the engagement failing from Point A, but he was one for hoping. Tim turned to his partners desk, "Hey Ton…you're…not Tony." He pointed a finger at the beautiful woman who sat behind the Senior Field Agent's Desk.

Tori looked up from her pen fiddling and laid eyes on the man before her. On the outside he looked, well, rough, and a bit broken. However, Tori DiNozzo was not one for judging others on their emotional baggage, and not to mention that even on a bad day, this McGee was a rather handsome fellow.

"Thank God, I'm not," Tori flashed him a flirty smile, full of that undeniable DiNozzo charm.

Stunned, McGee let his bag fall to the floor as he pulled his chair over to Tony's desk, "Ya, uh, thank God," he chuckled, "Tim McGee," he extended his arm to greet her.

"Victoria, Tori, for short," she replied, taking his hand between her own, shaking it, slowly letting it rest back on his knee, and allowing her hand to stay on top of it, "It's very nice to meet you, Timmy McGee."

"Well, Tori for short," he mocked her introduction, with a goofy grin, "It is quite wonderful to meet you, as well."

"McGeek! What do you think you are doing?!" Tony yelled as he emerged from Gibbs' office.

"Oh, Hey Tony," McGee began cheerfully, "Have you met Tori?"

"Have I met Tori? Of course I've met Tori! She MY sister!" he said as he approached his utterly confused probie.

"Tony," Bishop got up from her desk, "McGee didn't know she was your sister and if you remember back to about an hour ago, neither did you!"

"Awe, I think it's kind of cute to watch Tony take on his new role as a protective big brother!" Abby cooed.

"Probie, do you honestly think that it healthy for you to be flirting with my sister?" Tony prodded him in the chest with his index finger.

"Tony, he's fine. Don't snap at him," Tori gently guided her brother away by his arm, "You can't be too mad. I started it."

"You started what? Wait you mean the flirting?" Tony stopped to gather his thoughts, "With Mc…but…why?"

"I don't know, I see someone I like, and I do what I can to get to know him," she flashed a coy smile in McGee's direction, before turning over to Gibbs, "Actually, Agent Gibbs, would you mind if I take Timmy to lunch with me. Poor guy looks like he's had a tough day, and it's not even noon," she asked politely and she subtly ran her fingers along McGee's shoulders.

"Sure" Gibbs replied, finding too much enjoyment in Tony's distress. "Just have him back in an hour."

"Come on, handsome, I'll drive," Tori jingled her keys as Tim McGee, dumbfounded, followed.

Tony turned to his boss with a look of disbelief. Gibbs then came towards his Senior Field Agent and patted his shoulders.

"Tony," Gibbs smirked, "She flirts like you."


	3. Lunch Date

Ms. DiNozzo drove fast down the side streets, in her black Mercedes convertible. Her long hair was tucked neatly under a scarf and large sunglasses covered most of her face. McGee thought she looked like something out of old Hollywood, she was Tony's sister after all. A few more sharp turns, she stopped in front of a tiny restaurant. The place was simple, a popular spot for many naval officers. Tim watched Tori as her hair slowly tumbled from the scarf and cascaded past her shoulders.

"Come on," she giggled before tugging his hand and leading him into the restaurant, which was full of Navy men and women. The female DiNozzo sat down at the bar and grabbed the drink menu, "McGee, Irish right?"

"Really?" Tim gave her a questioning grin.

"Hey, just checking" she gave him a sassy lopsided smile before she turned to the bartender, "two shots of Jameson please."

"It's noon!" McGee gasped turning to the brunette beside him.

"It's after five in Dublin," Tori winked accepting the shot, "What? Not a fan of Irish whiskey?"

"I am, just normally not at noon," he laughed taking his shot too. McGee shook his head, feeling the burn of the liquid as it traveled down his throat, "You know, you can stop being so nice to me, Tony's not watching anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I have a little sister, I know what you're doing. You're just trying to make him mad by taking me out. I will say, it worked quite well," he smiled.

"Ouch," dear Lord, there was the Tony in her voice again, "It hurts me that you would honestly think that!"

"Why?" Tim shrugged, "It's the most effective way to piss off an older brother! Not to mention it seems pretty obvious."

"How so?" Tori asked, placing her index finger between her red lips.

"Come on, I'm a mess today, anyone with eyes could see that! Women don't normally find that to be an attractive quality in men." McGee picked up the shot glass and began to fiddle with it.

"Maybe I like my men more sensitive and sweet," she spoke a bit more defiantly than before.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that…you know, never mind," he sighed, hiding himself behind the menu.

"Assumed what?" Tori reached across the space between them, lowering the menu from his face. He turned to look out the window, avoiding her questioning stare, "Just tell me!" she pressed.

"It really doesn't matter," McGee found his composure once again, "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure," Tori grinned, "Oh and for the record Tim, I honestly think you are very handsome. You have the kindest eyes, even when you're upset."

"Well, uh, thank you," he smirked, turning up to find her buried in her own menu.

"You're welcome," Tori peeked over the edge, before turning to the bartender to order.

The pair sat at the restaurant bar for well over an hour just simply talking. McGee told Tori the story of his broken engagement and how even though the actual termination of the relationship had happened six months prior, she had returned to D.C. to get the rest of her stuff this morning. After a bit of consoling, Tori confessed that her longest relationship had only lasted about three months. Tim noticed this was only one of the few traits she had in common with her brother. In fact she was probably more like him, than anyone would care to admit. He could also see Tony in the way she moved her hands while she spoke and heard the same sarcastic tone in her voice. The DiNozzo siblings also shared the same piercing green eyes, the ones they inherited from their father. Tim McGee could barely comprehend the idea that the traits he found so annoying in his partner, were so inviting when it came to Tori. However, he also noticed her independent qualities, like her laugh, which sounded genuine as it bubbled out of her. Tori also had her quirks, like the absentminded twirling of her hair when she talked, and how she bit her lower lip when she listened or blushed. Grace just seemed radiate off her as the couple continued their meal. It was true, the NCIS agent found the little ballerina to be captivating. By the end of lunch that day it was rather clear that Tim McGee was quite smitten with Tori DiNozzo.

"Thank you for having lunch with me Timmy," Tori said, as the two excited the bar, closer than when they had come in.

"Well, thank you for inviting me," McGee smiled, resting his hand on the small of her back, "I think it was exactly what I…" he was cut off by the sound of gun fire at the other end of the lot. Instinctually, he grabbed Tori, bringing her to the ground for protection. After the shots had ceased fire, McGee could hear the gunman's footsteps running towards them. Before Tim even had time to reach for his gun, Tori was up off the ground, weapon drawn, and pointed at the shooter.

"FBI, freeze, drop right where you are," she yelled as the perpetrator jumped into the getaway car.


	4. It's a Small World

It had been well over an hour since Tori DiNozzo had run off with Tim McGee. Normally Gibbs would have been furious, but there hadn't been a case for days. Not to mention McGee hadn't exactly been on his A Game since the breakup. Gibbs thought this would be the kick in the pants he would need to regain his senses. Also, Tony was mad enough for the both of them.

"Almost an hour late, Bishop, AN HOUR! What could they be doing?" Gibbs heard his Senior Field Agent from the bullpen.

"Tony, I really don't know and in honesty truly don't care," the newest member of their team responded curtly.

"Well, this is war!" Tony bellowed, "I'm going to date the shit out of Sarah McGee! I didn't do it when I had the first chance because it would have upset our dear friend Mr. McGiggles."

"You didn't date her because you were dating Jeanne," the boss rolled his eyes, "And if you were paying any attention to your teammate you'd remember that Sarah's engaged."

"Oh ya," Ellie smiled, "Tim and Sarah were having the race to see who'd get down the aisle first."

"Well, looks like she won," Tony brushed off the new subject, "Gibbs, can you call McDead Man and tell him to get back here with MY sister!"

"Calm down, she's a grown woman," Bishop smirked, "and if she's anything like you, Tori probably took him back to her place!" Tony shot her a glance as if she were going to get strangled.

"Not unless they hopped a flight to New York," Abby bounded into the bullpen, "That's where Ms. DiNozzo lives."

"And, how do you know this?" the other DiNozzo asked a bit skeptically.

"Easy, when I hugged Tori, I got one of her loose hairs, ran DNA test over it, and pulled up all of her information." she replied with a chipper hop.

"Abby…" Gibbs sighed staring up from his work.

"I know, I know Gibbs, we don't run DNA testing on family and friends unless they are suspects or victims in our cases. But, it's just been so boring here and I wanted to check to make sure she and Tony are really siblings…"

"And…" the gray haired man interrupted.

"Well, she's a DiNozzo. Mother is also Italian. Grew up in Jersey and attended Catholic school until going to Julliard. From there she moved to upstate New York. She performed in several Broadway productions and then from there started her own dance company. It's funny, Tony and Tori share a lot more than you think, blood type, allergies, eye color, and one big one…" Abby was cut off by the ringing of Gibbs' phone.

He held up a finger to silence her, "Gibbs…alright…where…Did you get the license number…rookie mistake McGee…we're coming…ok?...She's what!...I'll figure it out when I get there!" he slammed the phone with a loud crash, "Dead Petty Officer, grab your gear."

"But what about McGee?" Bishop asked.

"He's already there," Gibbs sighed leading them into the elevator.

"With my sister…" Tony began to say before Abby cut him off.

"Who I have VERY important information on!" she yelled after them.

"What?" Gibbs threw his arm between the closing doors.

"She's FBI," Abby stated excitedly.

"I know," he replied as he moved his arm, "Send me all the information you can."

"You're FBI!" McGee looked at her stunned as they made their way over to the body.

"Computer work occasionally. Mostly undercover ops, with the theatre background it comes pretty easy," she responded examine the dead body.

"And…the gun?" McGee gestured to the slinky dress she was wearing.

"Always strapped to my upper thigh!" Tori grinned suggestively.

"So you're telling me you always have a loaded gu…Oh God," McGee's voice went from slightly turned on to terrified in less than a millisecond.

""What?" she looked around the surrounding area, scanning for possible danger.

"Your head is bleeding," he replied, moving her back on to the curb.

"It's a head injury they always look worse," sighed, stood and moved back over to the body.

"Tori, as much as I do care about your head, you're also running the risk of contaminating the crime scene!" Tim pulled her back once more as Tori clamped a hand over her head in realization.

Thankfully, soon after the discovery of the head injury, the team arrived and began unpacking.

"Bishop, take photos, McGee, DiNozzo, bag and tag," Gibbs barked before turning to Tori, "FBI Agent Victoria Annette DiNozzo, started in a desk position, until they discovered your love for costuming. Now, you trick criminals everyday with you different facades."

Tori sighed, reached into her purse and pulled out her badge, too afraid to look Gibbs in the eye, "I'm sorry. I should have…"

"I don't know how they do things in the FBI, but at NCIS, that's a sign of weakness," the gray haired man replied, "That's rule number six. There are several more and you need to get used to them, if you accept my offer to stay on this case. You witnessed the crime and with your background, will be a valuable asset our team is lacking. Now, DiNozzo 2, go sit in the van and stop bleeding over everything."

"You take my sister on one date and she cracks her head open, that's some real charm Elf Lord," Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that your newly discovered sister wanted to have lunch with me and not her big brother," McGee grinned, "And for the record Tony, she took me on a date."

"DiNozzo, McGee," Gibbs commanded, "Can we please get back to work."

After collecting evidence the team identified the body to be Petty Officer Hank Wallace. Ducky and Palmer chalked up the murder to one shot to the back of the head. Not that it wasn't already obvious. They all cleaned up and went back to the truck. There they found Tori, one hand with a towel clapped to her head, the other scrolling through her phone.

"You feeling ok?" Tony asked sliding in next to her.

"Ya, I'm fine, just trying not to bleed in your van," she gestured to the towel.

"Let me take a look," her brother commanded as Tori grudgingly removed the towel, "Whoa there, Vic, that's a pretty deep gash McGoo caused!"

"Don't call me Vic! I'm not a forty year old man with a smokers cough!" She began, "And _McGee_ didn't cause my cut, and he was just protecting me."

"_See_," McGee stressed, "I told you!"

"You should have her see Ducky before he gets to our body," Gibbs shouted from the driver's seat.

"What's a Ducky?" Tori asked.

"Oh," McGee began, "He's our chief medical examiner. You must have just missed him, since you were in here."

"So he does autopsies. How well does he do with living people?" concern littered her voice, only causing everyone else to laugh.

Immediately upon arrival, Tony escorted his sister down to Ducky's lab. The doctor was overjoyed to finally be meeting the female DiNozzo. When he first saw her face, there was something familiar about it, that the doctor just couldn't place. Ducky examined her head, and despite Tony's worry, his sister only needed a two stitches.

"I promise Anthony, your sweet sister is going to be perfectly fine," he chuckled, "Completely survivable."

"Whatever, you say Ducky," he shrugged,

"Thank you, so much Dr. Mallard," Tori replied jumping off the table and shaking his hand.

"Oh, please, Victoria, Ducky," he grinned.

"Then please, Ducky, Tori," she giggled as the autopsy doors flung open.

"Hey gremlin," Tony smirked.

"Hello Tony," Palmer rolled his eyes before turning to the table, "Oh, hi Tori!"

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" she turned, embracing him.

"I work here. I think the better question is, why are you here?" Palmer laughed

"She's my sister! How do you know her?" Tony asked in utter shock.

"Wait…really!? I just always thought the last names were a coincidence! But, Tori's your sister," he mused.

"Half-Sister, if you want to get technical," she corrected.

"Words, Palmer!" the senior felid agent demanded.

"Tony, she's Breena's best friend, they met after college in a spin class! Tori was the maid of honor at our wedding and is DJ's godmother!" Jimmy grinned.

"That's it!" the doctor shouted, "I know you from the wedding! I'm the Donald, your sweet godchild is named after! This truly is a small world isn't it?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ya, Ducky, real small."


	5. Sibling-ship

After finishing their day at work, Team Gibbs was allowed to go home. Tori was ordered to stay at her brother's house instead of living at a hotel. It seemed as though the case of their dead Petty Officer was going to take a lot longer to crack than first expected. Tony still wasn't sure why Gibbs had brought Tori on to this case. She wasn't NCIS, she was FBI. There had to be some moral code against this. It wasn't that the senior field agent didn't trust his sister or his boss's judgment, but he didn't want to involve work with family. It hadn't worked well in the past and it probably wouldn't work now. Also, it didn't help that McGee was still looking at her with those droopy, love struck, puppy eyes. It made him squirm. He also knew that his protective attitude was completely crazy, but hell, he had thirty plus years of being a big brother to catch up on.

"No, no, you don't need to come down here. Just mail me my clothes to the address I gave you," Tori's voice broke his thought process, "I can't come home Armand…I told you, I broke my leg," Her cover story was so lame, Tony laughed. Which only got him a sharp hit in the gut, "Please, just teach my classes and I'll be back soon…Thank you…Goodbye Armand…I love you too."

"Armand," Tony's smile played from across the table, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"I don't know how Dominic would feel about that," Tori, mused placing her phone in her purse.

"Oh, so Dominic is your boyfriend and Armand is your lover," he playfully mused, "So, where does that leave McGeek?"

"No, Armand is my lead choreographer and Dominic is his lovely husband," she corrected, "And that leaves _McGee_ with a date tomorrow night."

"Another date," the distress in Tony's voice came out, "Dang, sis, you work fast."

"And that surprises you?" Tori turned her attention to her brother, Apparently, I work just fast as you do."

"Who told you that?" his eyes narrowed.

"Abby," she stated immediately.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Tony leaned back in his chair.

"I did too," Tori stood and poured herself another drink, "And don't worry about your probie and I, it won't last too terribly long."

"What do you mean?" the senior field agent slumped forward in his chair.

"I think you know what I mean," she replied swirling the liquid in her glass.

"Wait, are you using McGee?" Tony stood to meet his sister.

"I'm not using him, Tony. It's just that relationships don't tend to last too long on my end normally," Tori shrugged, now moving to the couch that was going to be her temporary bed. There was a silence that fell over the apartment. She knew she had said something wrong,

"He's a good man, Tori," she refused to look at him, "and this may be hard to believe with the copious amounts of crap I give him, but he's probably my best friend," there was more silence, "Ok, so I guess what I'm saying is please don't hurt him the way I'm thinking you will. Trust me I know this hump and dump attitude better than anyone! He's been through a lot of shit when it comes to this stuff. So if you're going to date him, do it for real. He's worth being tied too." Tony slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"Tony," he turned back to look at her, "I promise I won't hurt your friend."

"Thank you!" he sighed, "Call him now, so he can get over you canceling before work tomorrow."

"I'm not canceling," she slowly sipped her drink.

"What," Tony spun on his heels and trotting over to the couch to sit next to her, "Why?"

"If he's as good as you say he is, maybe he's worth calming down for. You know, to try and be serious with," Tori slightly shuddered at the thought, while her brother internally smacked himself for selling McGee better than an E-Harmony ad.

"Fine," he spoke quietly.

"We can agree to disagree on this subject," she smiled scooting toward the coffee table to place her glass on the coaster.

"Agreed. However," Tony began, "There is one thing we must agree on or I may just have to disown you as a sibling."

"And what would that be?" Tori's eyebrow rose.

"Pizza," her brother copied her action.

"Pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese. The only way to have it!" she exclaimed.

"Tori," he placed his head in his hands, before looking at her, "You really are my sister!" he pulled her into a hug.

"Can we order one now?" Tori hugged him back.

"Of course we can dear sister!" he jumped up grabbing the phone and dialing his usual pizza place.

"Ok, while we are on a roll here, my oh-so-lovely brother, I'm just going to say that I think we should get bunk beds!" she spoke seriously.

"I don't know if it's the events of today, my lack of sleep, the excitement over pizza, or the alcoholic beverages I just consumed, but Tori DiNozzo that is the best idea I have heard in a long time!" Tony nodded in agreement.

"Tony," Tori smiled, "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful sibling-ship."


	6. Picture Frames

The next day, upon arriving at headquarters, Timothy McGee had a bit of a spring in his step. He could barely suppress the grin on his face as he entered the office. Tonight was going to be one for the books.

"Is tonight your date with Tori?" Bishop asked as McGee settled in for the day.

"Yes it is," he nodded in affirmation, "How did you know?"

"I can just tell, you looked excited," she giggled.

"Is it really that obvious?" he grimaced slightly.

"You were glowing when you walked in, McGee," Gibbs replied as he strolled into the bullpen with his cup of coffee, "Speaking of which, where are the DiNozzos?"

With slight ping of the elevator the doors opened to reveal the DiNozzo duo in almost matching outfits. The two were talking about some movie they had watched the night before. It was clear they had spent a significant amount if bonding time.

"DiNozzos, you're late!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry Boss," Tony replied, "But guess what, Boss…"

"Save it, DiNozzo, we have work to do!" Gibbs stopped him midsentence.

After that the team began to rework then current case. Surprisingly, not much new information could be gathered. The shooter had worn all black and was cautious enough to leave very little tracking evidence behind. This person was a professional, possibly an assassin. The only question was why someone would call out a hit on Wallace. He was a simple man, single, young, liked to party, but across the board, nothing suspicious or questionable. Abby was basically scrapping together a DNA profile of the killer while the other's tried to justify a reasonable motive for the murder. By the end of the day Gibbs was so frustrated, he sent his team home early.

Upon arrival, Tori started readying herself for her date with Tim. She traded her white blouse and gray high waisted pants, for a fitted black dress. Tori curled her long hair, applied some lovely evening make up, and called herself good. She walked outside into the living room to talk with Tony. Instead, in his place, she found a note

Sissy Dearest-

Went to buy a bigger gun!

Don't let McGoo leave until I get back.

Just kidding, getting groceries…Maybe.

-Your Favorite Brother

Tori laughed, she had always wanted a sibling to have these moments with, but her mother neither dated nor remarried until well after her child baring years. Well, better late than never, she mused, running her fingers along Tony's bookshelf. Tori hadn't had much time to explore her new surroundings, with all of the sibling bonding that went on the previous night. Most of her brother apartment was standard, couch, shelves, television, old books, a few pieces of art, and some personal photographs.

The snoop in her little sister coding took over as she scanned the frames before her. At the front there was one of Tony, Tim, and Gibbs. Another was of her brother as a little boy with a woman, who Tori assumed to be his mother. The third showcased a memorial photo for Caitlin Todd, conveniently placed next to Tony's fish Kate. The rest were scenic vacation photos, she assumed until she pushed towards the back. The photo was black and white. A beautiful woman stood slightly off center, hair blowing in a light breeze, and it must have been somewhere in France. Tori was taken back, this person was important, she could tell. Why had Tony pushed it all the way in the back, basically hiding it?

"Put, that back," A voice almost growled behind Tori, as she slowly placed the photo back to where it was stashed.

"I'm sorr…" she began.

"Rule 6," Toy interrupted as he went into the kitchen.

"Who is she?" Tori asked quietly as she once again watched her brother's face change.

"No one important," he replied coldly.

"Well, clearly she is, if you framed her picture," she pressed further.

"At one time she was important, now she's not," Tony said through his teeth.

"Then why not get rid of the photo?" his sister questioned, clearly sensing that there was more to the story.

"Dammit Tori," he slammed his fist against the table, "can you just drop it?"

A bit startled, Tori jumped back at her brother's uncharacteristic outburst, "One more question," she sighed timidly.

"What?" Tony's voice was thick and angry.

"What's her name?" she moved her head to face the photo again.

Tony didn't even turn around, a lump formed in his throat, "Ziva."

With that, there was a knock on the door, breaking the tension. Tony looked at his sister, "you should probably get that, it's your date."

Tori waltzed over to the door, opening it to reveal a very, adorably, nervous McGee. He looked handsome in his suit jacket and jeans. In his hand were a bouquet of multicolored daisies.

"These are for you," he grinned shyly, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Tim," Tori sighed breathlessly at the act of chivalry, "Tony, will you put these in water for me?"

"Sure, sis," he faked a smile as the happy couple left the building. Tony looked down at the flowers the over to his book shelf. With his free hand he grabbed the Parisian picture of Ziva and sighed. Once again he looked the flowers to the woman in the picture, "I miss you, Zi."


	7. What It Means to Me

Tori truly looked stunning, McGee noted as they walked down the stairs from Tony's apartment. He couldn't believe that he was actually taking her on a date. She was not only beautiful, but smart, quick witted, and full of unique talents. It was hard to imagine that Tori DiNozzo would truly like him, the incredibly dorky, slightly pudgy, and occasionally shy, Tim McGee. This was it, his chance to really impress her. For years he had listened to his partner talk about dates and how to woo women. Despite the fact that Tony's ability to keep woman was less than stellar, his track record on being able to take them out was far better than McGee's. Tim hoped he gleaned some of that talent for tonight because in his mind he sure needed it.

McGee was raised to be a gentleman, so almost instinctually he opened not only both doors out of the apartment, but the car door as well. Tori gave him an odd glance, had no one ever done this for her? The two made small talk in the car as they drove to one of the small hole in the wall restaurants, Tony always talked about.

"Italian?" she laughed pointing at the sign.

"Hey, you bought me an Irish whiskey, I'm going to buy you and Italian meal," McGee winked as he opened her car door.

"Taking one from my book, I see," Tori linked her arm around his, allowing her to be closer to him.

"No, the meal is straight from your brother's, and the rest of the evening is entirely a play of my own," Tim replied, as the couple entered the restaurant.

The restaurant was beautiful, dimly lit with roses and candles adorning each table. Damn, Tony sure knew how to find the most romantic spots. Tim swiftly removed Tori's coat and slung it over his arm, before pushing in her chair. Upon being seated, McGee ordered a nice bottle of red wine and scanned the menu for the appetizers Tony had recommended so many times before. The Senior Field Agent would kill him if he knew McGee was finally taking all of his advice and applying it to his sister. The two continued to make small talk over wine, as they waited for their meals. Tim sighed this was actually going well.

"So, I have to ask, how do you like the food?" McGee smiled.

"It's alright," Tori grinned back.

"Just alright? Tony always brags about how this is authentic Italian food," he replied flabbergasted and a bit disappointed that phase one of his plan was falling through.

"Oh, it's not bad," she jumped a bit, sensing his uncomfortable face, "It's just not as good as my Noni makes it! It's not your fault, Tony just has never had real Italian. I'll have to make you a meal."

"I would love to help you make one, I love to cook!" McGee interjected.

"Really?" Tori mused, grabbing his hand across the table.

"I can't say I'm good at it, but I have fun trying!" he laughed.

"Ok, so for our next date, we can go to your house and we'll make dinner," the lovely woman giggled too as he ran his thumb along her fingers. Wow, another date he couldn't believe it.

After the couple finished dinner and made their way back out to the car. McGee slid Tori's coat on to her shoulders, shielding her from the falling snow. She stood by the car, shaking a bit, and waiting for Tim to open her door.

"Oh no, were not done yet," McGee sighed, going to the trunk and grabbing a blanket from the back.

"Timmy, it's snowing!" Tori stomped her feet like a child.

"Come on," he waved his hand with a slight chuckle, "It's not that far of a walk!"

"Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnne" she waddled towards him like a penguin as he slipped a warm, protective, arm around her. Then just down the block they stumbled upon a park, "Did you make it snow?" Tori giggled as she marveled at the beauty of the surroundings.

"No, however, it does add a nice ambiance to your surprise," McGee replied as he pointed down the large path to a horse drawn carriage.

"No way," she laughed, "I've always wanted to go on one of these! How did you know?"

"I didn't, I always wanted to go on one too," the agent helped her into the carriage, before getting in himself.

The park was peaceful and the snow could be seen dancing in the street lamps. It was perfect, Tori thought, the evening was absolutely perfect. She looked to the hand joined with hers, and so was this man. Tim McGee was so oblivious to her lustful stares, as he looked off into the white powdered distance. He had put so much effort into this date. No one had ever tried this hard. Yes, it was true Tori DiNozzo had been on more dates than she could even begin to remember, but not a single one this special. She thought back to the last time she had been treated more than just a piece of weekend arm candy. High school. What had she been doing? The ride was coming to an end, Tori sighed, catching McGee's attention.

"Everything ok?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course, it's perfect! Are you kidding me? I feel like Carol, in _Santa Clause 2_," she giggled.

"With Tim Allen," McGee jokingly rolled his eyes at her Tony-esqe comment.

"Ya," Tori smirked, "but I think my date is much better looking than Tim Allen in a Santa suit."

"Thank you," he laughed as the carriage ride stopped. McGee stepped out first, to help Tori down.

"I want to try something," she grinned a now coy smile, as she placed his hands on her hips, "Stay strong!"

"What!?" McGee said with shock as Tori did a simple ballet jump of the platform. For just a moment he held her in the air, before slowly lowering her to the ground, her arms draped around his shoulders. If McGee had thought she was beautiful at the beginning of the night, then Tori was simply breathtaking now. The snowflakes clung to her hair sparkled in the pale moonlight. His gaze never left those gorgeous green orbs she called eyes. This was it, this was the movie moment Tony always talked about. Tim moved his hands, pulling her closer to his chest. He could feel Tori's weight shift in his grasp, as she too made herself more comfortable. Keeping one hand on the small of her back, McGee used his other to tuck one loose curl behind her ear, allowing his hand to linger as it brushed her cheek.

"Tori DiNozzo," he spoke softly, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Before she could even register what was said, McGee's lips collided with her own, ever so tenderly. Tori tightened her hold around his neck, pulling herself closer to deepen the kiss. For a moment they let the world stop and their mouths dance. The two had long forgotten about the carriage driver, the frigid temperature, and of course the fact that they were currently in a very public park. McGee gently pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, releasing any of the nerves he still had.

"So," Tori mused, biting her bottom lip, "I know I said we were cooking on our next date, but I should probably see your kitchen first," she added a seductive wink.

"Well, if you think it would help our future meal, then I think a trip to my kitchen could be arranged," he sighed, picking up on her flirty undertones.

Tori once again pressed her lips to McGee's in another passionate kiss, before they joined hands in a mad dash back to the car. On the way back to his apartment, Tim found it hard to keep his composure as Tori rest her hand on his knee, occasionally tracing lazy circles along his thigh. Clearly she knew what she was doing. From the moment the two exited the car they were all over each other and barely made it up the stairs before they were shedding winter clothing. McGee swiftly unlocked the door, closing it by pressing Tori's body against the frame. Her nimble fingers quickly flicked open the buttons on his shirt, as she pushed him on to the couch with a cheeky grin. Stunned, McGee's eyes narrowed as he pulled the sultry Italian beauty on top of him, letting the kisses trail down her neck. Tori straddled Tim, slowly stripping him of his dress shirt, while his hands traveled up her thigh. Sex on the first date, McGee couldn't believe it, this had never happened. Then that's when he realize why it never happened to him because this wasn't him! Tim McGee was better, more respectful than this. His mother would kill him if she knew he had brought a girl home after one dinner. What was he doing?

"Stop," McGee said against her lips.

"What?' Tori pulled back in confusion.

"We need to stop," he repeated, "I can't do this."

"Let me guess, it's because I'm Tony' sister, isn't it," she rolled her eyes before getting off the couch.

"Tori," McGee caught her hand, "If the fact that you are my partner's sister didn't stop me from asking you out on a date, it sure as hell isn't going to stop me from sleeping with you!"

"Then what is it?" Tori asked, "Is it me?"

"What? Oh God, no!" he pulled her back down to the couch wrapping an arm around her.

"Then what," she looked to him, eyes begging for an answer.

"It's just…well, you see, it's…" Tim felt her place a loving hand on his back, instantly calming him. He took a deep breath and continue, "Six months ago, I was engaged to a woman who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Then, one day she just, ended it. I have spent every day since then…"

"So you still love her, and aren't ready for this," Tori interrupted.

"No, I didn't say that," he sighed, "Then yesterday I came into work late and seated at my wonderfully annoying partner's desk, was a beautiful woman. Now, it's not uncommon for Tony to have a slew of different women sitting at his desk, on a day to day basis. However, what was uncommon, was that she took an interest in me. I couldn't believe it. Then that same beautiful woman, who is so far out of my league, asked me to go to lunch. I thought for sure I was dreaming, but I wasn't. We talked, and the more we talked, the more I realized I felt like myself again. It didn't matter what happened six months ago, or a year ago, all that mattered was with her I could be myself. Then tonight, I was lucky enough to take her on a date…"

"Tim, if you're saying all this, I'm not sure there is a prob…" she interjected.

"The problem is, I think I like her too much," he cut her off, a new fire burning behind his eyes, "Tori, I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I want something more than just sex and the occasional meal. Yesterday, at the diner you told me about the guys you've dated and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm nothing like them. So, I'm not going to sleep with you on the first date, and I probably won't on the second, or even the third, because you are worth so much more than that. I respect you."

Tori DiNozzo sat, staring at the heated man in front of her. He was going to make her wait for sex because he respected her. She felt dizzy, never in her life had she felt so special but so slutty at the same time. Where had guys like Tim been in the past? Why had she spent so many years subjecting herself to all of this, as he called it, disrespect? She needed a drink.

"If this isn't what you want, then we can call this all off now. But this is how I feel, and this is what I know I want," McGee said confidently, "I just thought I should be honest with you."

"No," she jumped out of her trance, "I want that, everything you said. That's what I want."

"You…you do?" he stammered, almost in shock.

"Yes, I do," she nodded vigorously with wide doe eyes. He was the one she was going to try relationship with again. Tim was different, he wasn't like anyone else she had been with, he wouldn't…

"You ok?" McGee gently rubbed his hand on Tori's forearm, releasing the concerning stare from her face. She jerked away slightly, causing McGee to double take.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, linking their fingers together, "I'm ready to try this."

"Good," he kissed her lightly, "Now, I should probably get you home. I don't know what kind of curfew Tony has for you."

"Timmy, you know that it was broken well after dinner," Tori giggled falling into his chest. Just for a moment he held her snugly as she closed her eyes. McGee then placed a tender kiss on her forehead causing the blush to rise in her cheeks.

"Let's go," he sighed breathing in her perfume one last time.

The drive back to Tony's is peaceful, the snow had stopped falling. Just a light dusting covered the ground, that would be gone by tomorrow. It was almost as if it had snowed just for them. The couple arrived at the apartment building. All the lights were off in Tony's home. McGee took Tori's hand as they walked the stairs to his front door.

"Thank you for the lovely time, Agent McGee. Are we still on for Sunday?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm really looking forward to it," McGee smiled.

"Me too," the green eyed beauty replied, "Goodnight Timmy."

"Goodnight Miss Tori," He leaned in to kiss her, when the door flung open, causing both to turn and look at the frame.

"Thanks Probie," Tony grinned, grabbing his sister, "She clearly had a magical evening. See you at work tomorrow," he slammed the door on his partner.


	8. Confessions to Make

The next morning Tony woke to a sweet smell wafting in to his bedroom from the kitchen. The groggy agent scratched his head as he padded his way over to the kitchen table.

"Hey, big bro," Tori grinned, "French toast?"

"Sure…" Tony skeptically sat down at the table as his sister placed the meal in front of him, "What did you do?"

"Hmm?" Tori mumbled taking a bite.

"Vic, what did you do? No one just makes French toast," he snickered, especially since his new nickname truly pissed her off.

Tori rolled her eyes, "I did nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright," Tony looked up from the meal, "Shoot."

"Is it normal for me to be questioning the decisions I made last night?" she asked.

"Dear God, did you bump uglies with McGoo?" he jumped up from the table.

"No, no, no, I did not sleep with _McGee_," Tori sighed, "It was actually the exact. He wants to wait."

"Oh, ok, good, that sounds more like the McGee I know and love," Tony laughed taking another helping of yummy breakfast.

"But there's a catch," she replied as Tony cocked his head to the side as if to ask her to go on, "He wants to be in like, a real relationship."

"So?" he shrugged.

"Ok, you are clearly not understanding the issue here. I've never done this before!" Tori openly admitted.

The senior field agent stopped, took another bite, chewed it slowly, and turned to his sister.

"Do you not like him?"

"Of course I like him!" she snapped.

"Is he still worth it? Did you feel a connection on your date?" Tony asked.

"Tony, it was the best date I had ever been on. He's a gentleman, opening doors, pushing in my chair, just everything!" Tori placed her head in her hands, "He says he respects me."

"Uhh…hello…earth to Tori! That's a good thing!" the brother stammered.

"I don't know if I'm good at relationships. I know I'm good at sex! Can't he just respect the fact that I'm horny?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Vic, that's just not the way he's programed," Tony chuckled, patting her on the back, "Listen Tori, if you always do what you've always done. You'll always get what you've always got. Now, has what you've got been good? Answer honestly."

After a long pause she responded, "No."

"There you go sissy, that's your answer," Tony smiled taking both empty plates.

"Where were you when I was in high school," Tori scoffed, "I could have really used some advice like that!"

"If I'm being honest, I wasn't very wise back then. We probably would have terrorized the entire student body, as well as faculty," he chuckled washing the plates.

"Ya, we would have," the younger DiNozzo laughed, "But still, it would have been nice growing up with you. Maybe I wouldn't have been so lonely."

"That would have been really nice," Tony sighed in agreement, "Maybe then we wouldn't have been single in our thirties."

"Hey," Tori began, "We'll figure it out! And if worse comes to worse, we can just grow old together and terrorize a nursing home!"

"I can see the headlines now, _Euthanasia: Legalized because of DiNozzo Sibling Duo_, I like it!" he mused causing both of them to break into a roar of laughter, "Now we should probably get ready. If were late again Gibbs will literally kill us."

"So, how'd it go?" Ellie asked McGee as she sat down at her desk.

"Hmm…" he looked up from his coding, "Oh the date! It went well."

"Well. That's all I get?" she shook her head, "Are you guys not going on another one?"

"Nope, we have another on Sunday," McGee proceeded to type away on his computer, keeping the details very hushed.

"Well, you're no fun," Bishop grimaced.

Not much later the DiNozzo's trotted in their typical fashion, with coffee in tow.

"Late again! He's going to murder you," the newest agent giggled.

"Actually," Tori smirked, "He sent us on a special mission to get his coffee."

"DiNozzos…" Tony cut Gibbs off by placing the cup in his hands, "Bishop, DiNozzo, your talking with Petty Officers Wallace's ex-girlfriend. McGee you're with me, making a visit to his roommate. Tori, in the lab with Abby."

"But, Boss…" McGee began.

"She's not working with you or her brother, McGee. Abby also needs the extra set of hands. Let's go!" Gibbs led them out into the elevator. Tori looked around and after realizing she had been left alone, trotted down to Abby's lab. Loud music was blaring from inside. Tori turned the corner and looked around for the bubbly Goth girl.

"Abby," she shouted over the song, as a pigtailed head popped up over a table and pressed a button silencing the stereo.

"Hi Tori," Abby replied in a somber tone, which seemed different than the person she had met the other day, "What brings you down here?"

"Gibbs said that you might need my help," Tori smiled.

"Oh, alright. I don't know why he sent you down here. I've got this evidence, or lack of evidence, under control, so…" Abby sighed as she sipped her caf-pow. An awkward silence fell over the room as the two woman just stood staring blankly at each other.

"I take it, you are currently not my biggest fan," Tori finally spoke, "I can leave if you want. I also know you guys don't do apologies here, but if I've done something to upset you, please tell me. I'd like to make it right," she slowly back her way out of the lab.

"Wait," Abby flinched, snapping back to herself, "Come back! I owe you some work and an explanation!"

"Umm…alright," the female DiNozzo replied tentatively as she reentered the lab, "Which would you like me for first."

"The explanation," the Goth pursed her lips, "You see, McGee and I, we used to be a thing. Then I ended it and even though we weren't the same thing, we've just always been close. So from time to time, when a new lady comes in to his life, I get a little jealous. Even though we aren't together, he's still important to me, and I worry about him."

"Abby," the brunette smiled, "It was just one date, it might not go anywhere."

"You have a second one on Sunday," the tattooed woman began, "he told me. Trust me, it'll go somewhere."

"How do you know?" Tori asked.

"Because I see the way he looks at you. He tells me all about you," Abby sighed, "And I know how jealous I am. Which is stupid because our feelings are strictly platonic, but…"

"But, what?" the FBI agent pressed.

"But, it really stinks being the best friend that's a girl, to a guy who doesn't always pick other girls who like her," she shrugged sipping her drink slowly.

"Did Delilah not…" Tori began.

"Like me," Abby interrupted, "No we were cordial, but she didn't get…me."

"What's not to get," she laughed, "You're Abby a fearless hybrid of your own creation! I swear I've never met anyone like you. You embody irony by being a happy Goth, while you walk the line of being the most professional person I've ever met, and yet still full for childlike fun. Not to mention you have some of the coolest tattoo I've ever seen!"

"Do you really think all that?" the pigtailed woman stated, "You barely know me."

"Tim talked a lot about you last night. He told me how important your friendship was to him. Please know, I'd never want to come between that, if this continues. I didn't mean to upset you," Tori explained.

"Thank you," Abby embraced the woman in front of her, "I just hope upset you. After your date he called and told me he thought we'd be good friends. I think he was right."

"I think so too," Tori smiled, "Now, Ms. Abby, what can I do for you?"

"Sadly, not much. You can help me play the unknown DNA match up with me, until everyone gets back. So we can talk while the computer plays match up," Abby giggled.

"Alright, sounds good," she joined in the laughter, "So what exactly did he say to you?"

"Oh, about your date," a mischievous grin spread across the forensic scientist's face, "He really likes you, with good reason, from what he tells me you're fabulous. McGee also told me he's made you wait for…that…"Tori averted her gaze, "Oh, no, this is where I disagree with him. I told him, he made a mistake and that he should have gone for it. It's like pulling teeth, trying to persuade him to try anything new. However, McGee did let it slip that it was pretty hard to say no. So, don't expect to wait too long." The two women share a laugh.

It was only a few hours later when the rest of the team had arrived. Another body had been found. Petty Officer Wallace's roommate, Petty Officer William Gordon. He too was killed the same way. McGee was in charge of bringing the rest of the evidence down to the lab. Before he entered the area he heard the two women talking.

"So now that I've shown you most of mine," Abby began, "let me see yours!"

"No it's lame and tiny!" Tori sighed, "Fine…I will."

"Oh My Goodness, McGee is going to flip when he sees you naked for the first time," he heard his best friend squeal with a few claps.

"Oh Shh," Tori laughed.

"Why am I going to flip?" Tim entered the room pretending to have only heard part of their conversation.

"Nothing," Tori grinned, "You'll find out eventually." She tapped his nose on the way back upstairs.

"What did she show you?" he turned to Abby.

"Tattoos McGee. Get your mind out of the gutter," Abby rolled her eyes, "Ooo, evidence."

"Tori has a tattoo?" the agent asked as the scientist pushed him out of her lab, "Where? Why am I going to flip I see it?"

"Goodbye, McGee," Abby shut the door.

"Abby!?" McGee knocked on the glass.


End file.
